


Genetic Scapeling and Kraata

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Mage: The Awakening, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Crossover, Genius the Transgression terms, Mad Scientists, Mage the Awakening - Freeform, Mages, Mutran broke the Correspondance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When an unexpected Correspondence breach drags the Ethernaut Yves Merecure into an alternate world, he teems up with an alternate counterpart of Xiao Mengli and a local Progenitor member against a strange Umbra extraterrestrial called Makuta Mutran.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Genetic Scapeling and Kraata

The sheer scale of the combined Havoc and Paradox caused Nine of Thunders, Boston's usual Guardian of the Veil to look in pain at the portal the lime green spirit, no not a Descended, he called himself Makuta Mutran had created when he tore a hole into dimensions as several shop windows shattered into sand , along with several other Sleeper's limbs with boredom at Seattle's high street . "How annoying. This is what the ancestors of the Great Beings came from? A backwards multiple biomed planet they could barely take care of due to the arrogance of government,faith and companies?! Well, not to worry human, you'll be on my level soon enough." The Thyrus tried to give chase with his eagle claws and wings, but suddenly a used looking Protostati force field sprung up near the damaged street street, as Gracie Calabash, one of the founding members of Those Fools of the Institute arrived on the scene and sighed breathlessly. 

"Why are you here Nine of Thunders? Not to be rude or anything, but this is Peerage business, since that Renegade is creating Havoc." "Seattle's Consulium warned us over in Boston about a lime green Demon flying around causing mass Paradox incidents and experimenting on the Seers on the Throne . The worst actually deserved it, but I did the decent thing and put the horrifically injured fools down." Having to wear the role of the Executioner was not a nice role, but the Primal Wilds weren't nice either. They both stared at the Frenchman wearing a strange set of armour and wondered who he was and where he was from, until he started to move up. 

Yves Mercure swore angrily in French, how had he wound up in Seattle, it was a battlefield between the Technocracy and the Virtual Adepts?! Or maybe it wasn't, for his own Mage sight was telling him the magic field was off. "Excuse me , Madame et Monsouir . What year is it?" "Currently due to time travel mishaps, it's the year 2013." "What!? The Telos thing still hasn't happened after 2012? Anyway , my name is Yves Mercure and I'm an Ethernaut of the Traditions." Yves waited for them to call him a Reality Deviant and shoot him on the spot , but oddly the Progenitor did not. 

"Well , nice to meet you Mr Mercure. I'm Gracie Calabash one of Seattle's chief Peerage Genius and a co-founder of Those Fools at the Institute and this is Nine of Thunders of the Guardians of the Veil. We're lucky to have found you first, before the Lemurians or the being responsible did. Now can you help us clear us this mess?" At Gracie's words and outstretched hand, Yves nodded "Oui,I could try. Are the Lemurians Marauders, by the chance Madame Calabash?" "If you mean they constantly want to set humanity on their version of progress and are totally irrational, then yes. Funnily the Ethernauts don't share the same aesthetic as yours,they're more obssesed with their pet victorian theories." "Actually they're Mages whose Awakenings either went wrong or couldn't handle too much Paradox, but close Madame." Yves explained 

The two Mages and one Genius found a huge hub of lizard like robots hidden in the high school janitor 's closet via a pocket dimension as Melantha C Drathis started laughing manically. "Muahahaha! Soon once these Rahkshi Wonders are normalised into the police force, the unwashed stupid masses will bow before me as a queen with that nice Mark Transon by my side!"

"How'd they even hide something like this in a janitor's closet,in a high school?!" Nine of Thunders gasped in shock while Yves stated "Probably a mix of Space magic and Genius wonders. If whoever that Mark Transon is can chain multiple Spheres at once,then we could be in for a long one." 

Meanwhile back in the Old World of Darkness... John Courage groaned in annoyance, while he lit a cigarette in his New.World.Order approved chantry in Berlin, somehow due to that Lime E.D.E's interference with the Mana nodes, all of the Sleepers in Europe were seeing through the Paradox and the Correspondence. He was waiting for the others to turn up, when a Void Engineer, Progenitor, Intineration X and a Syndicate member he had requested joined him in the meeting.

Imelda Siqueara the Quality Assurance member sighed. "Reports from our Europe branches of Quality Assurance dictate the lime green EDE,otherwise known as the Makuta Mutran has been mutating and altering the Nodes in the Chantries across Europe for unknown purposes,at least one case of mind probing and currently five counts of genetic modification on Sleepers who were not meant to Awaken." 

"Anyone else noticing the pattern and not the capital P version?" John coughed into a hanky . Pavithra Adri the Biomechanics chairman of Pearl Paradigms queried. "That whoever this EDE appears to be techno-organic and a weakness to light based force Dimensional science as recorded in the Corsica branch? He also seems to have a high level of Life spheres,despite not possessing organs."


End file.
